


What happens after the show.

by Wolfiethepretzel



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Drunkenness, Multi, Rare Pairings, idk - Freeform, my weird shipping, they're all drunk af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiethepretzel/pseuds/Wolfiethepretzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shows were exciting, of course they were, but the time spent after could always entertain as well. </p><p>Roxie Hart was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens after the show.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot in preparation for my much longer fanfiction. It's semi based off a scene from the fifth Scott Pilgrim book. (Amos and Roxie are not married cause this is post movie but she still uses his surname.)

Roxie Hart was drunk, she was aware of this fact but it didn't stop her from being so giggly and stupid. She was in a bed, sprawled across the sheet, in a mass and tangle of different people's limbs.

Velma Kelly could have been sober, it was always hard to tell with her, she seemed to have the same disposition no matter how much alcohol was in her system. Her head was under a pillow and she appeared to be trying to ignore the other humans curled up near her.

Billy Flynn was most defiantly drunk, he was chatting in an obnoxiously loud tone and it looked like he was attempting to pull all the other people in the bed towards him. His legs were streched out over Roxie's back and one of his arms was resting across Velma's back. Under his other arm was Amos.

Amos Hart had probably never been more drunk in his entire life. He was trying to make a joke about something that had happened to him recently but every time he got about a third of the way through before bursting into laughter. He was besides Billy and seemed very pleased in that position.

"Billy y'know your life is great, you're great! Your just so 'wow' y'know, I just wanna be you cause you're so great cause everyone likes you, and I like you cause you're great." Amos was rambling, giggling like an idiot and leaning in Billy's general direction.

Billy grinned, delighted at the attention. "Amos Hart where have you been all my life?" Billy pulled Amos against his side, which resulted in more laughter from Amos. "Roxie your husband is mine now, I'm married to him." And if it settled the matter he leant down and kissed the top of Amos' forehead making a pronounced 'smeck' as he did so.

"That is fine. I have a new husband and I hate her so much." Roxie sat up in an unsteady way before flopping back down now across Velma's back. "See I am one with her now." She reached across and smacked Billy's shoulder and he grunted clearly unhappy at it. 

Velma rolled over, knocking Roxie off her back and into Billy's side. 

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah, guys shut up, she's trying to sleep."

"I hate you all."

"She hates you all now." Roxie rolled back over against Velma's side and pressed her face against the woman's shoulder, breathing in the scent of alcohol and cigarettes.

"That includes you Roxie." Velma clearly didn't have the energy to push Roxie off her again, so she rolled the other way.

"Trouble in paradise." Amos chuckled, lifted his head up and watched them for few seconds then he dropped his head down to Billy's side and mumbled something into the lawyer's shirt. Billy seemed to hear it and laughed extremely loudly.

"True, true." Was his response as he rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes.

"You two ' are bullies." Roxie muttered, moving closer to Velma.

"Are not. You're horrible to my new husband."

"Your 'new husband' can fuck right off."

At this comment Amos let out an over-dramatic gasp and sat up, curly hair all over the place. 

"Roxie why are you so mean to me." He whined.

"Cause why not?" And the woman flung her arms about Velma. "Shut up we've been trying to sleep for ages."

Amos slumped back down near Billy, sticking his tongue out a Roxie for good measure. Billy turned onto his side and flung both arms around the younger man, closing his eyes as he did.

Usually the mornings were just as interesting as the nights.


End file.
